Keeping Secrets
by MaiTei San
Summary: Jin saves yet another and is invited to an all you can drink bar, and is allowed to take his friends with him. But Jin doesn't drink Sake, and if that's the only beverage around, will Jin get drunk? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't the alcoholic type. He was more the "I drink tea and proud of it" type. But tonight was different for Jin, being invited for an all you can drink sake bar was hard to pass up.

Even if he did only drink tea.

"Jin, I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter's life. This is the least I could do for you!" Said Mr.Tsukamoto, pouring more sake into his cup.

"No need. And thank you for inviting my…" He paused to look at Mugen, stuffing a pot of dumplings in his throat and Fuu, who was slurping some noodles.

"…Friends?" He finished with a smile.

"Companions, I prefer." Jin whispered, sipping from his cup.

"Hey you bastard, that's your eighth drink!" Mugen said, twitching a brow at the silent samurai.

Jin shot a glare at him, "Your point?" He asked.

Fuu raised her head from her bowl and nodded, "Jin, you never drink this much."

He stood silent and gazed at Fuu. Soup stains on her pink kimono, rain dripping down her neck, and her hair was down. She was cute, no doubt, but she was annoying sometimes. If Jin wanted to drink, it was none of her business.

"I…don't need your s-silly concern." He muttered, waving at Mr.Tsukamoto for a refill.

"We're just worried about you…" Fuu mumbled, her cheeks turning pink as she hung her head.

"Like hell we are." Mugen spat, patting his stomache proudly.

Hours had passed and Jin was still drinking. Mugen grew tired of the smell of beer and dumplings and walked outside, for some 'fresh air'. Fuu knew that there were some prostitutes he had seen earlier outside the bar, so she stayed inside with Jin.

"J-Jin, p-please, you've drunk more than e-enough, it's time to go…" She stuttered.

"I will not leave until my heart is content!" Jin yelled at her, causing the bar to go silent.

She tore herself away from him a bit, "You don't have to yell! I can here from here!"

Suddenly Jin's mad expression turned into a smirk, "Pardon me. I don't yell at cute girls a lot, I'm just dizzy tonight."

Her eye twitched and gazed at him in awe, "What did you s-say?"

He leaned to her, his warm breath like a breeze in her face, "I said you're cute. Shh, don't tell anyone!"

"Jin, are you…sober?" She asked, almost revealing hope in her voice.

He rose from his seat and coughed loudly, "Do you know what? Forget secrecy, I want to let everyone know that."

"What do you…" She stopped when she heard Jin's sandal pound the wooden floors making everyone turn.

"THIS WOMAN IS CUTE!" Jin shouted, laughing cheerfully and blushing slightly.

"Oh no…" Said Fuu.

**A/N: Hello! Yes, its my first SC Fic, and yes, it's a JinxFuu pairing. I am super sorry about Of Birds and Bugs, I'll finish soon! Promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

To the Readers of Birds and Bugs: I'm going to continue soon, its just that I have som many emails with ideas, I don't know what to choose. ;

To my readers of Keeping Secrets: Thanks for reading! Enjoy! )

"J-Jin? I'm going to have to walk you to Mugen...C-come on," Fuu said nervously, reaching for Jin's arm.

"Ah, ladies first, Fuu dear!" He shouted with a smile.

Before she could say another word, Jin wearily grabbed Fuu by the waist and lifted her up into his arms in bridal-style way. She screeched with fear, pounding and kicking at his chest.

"Fuu…" He said somewhat annoyed.

"Eh…?" She was expecting him to slam her to the ground, to slap her in the face, or at least curse at her.

"Wait till we get home, darling!" He said in a playful tone.

"What the hell! Home! We're not married you dolt! What do you mean get h-" She stopped when he placed a finger on her lips.

"_Shhh, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep my darling_." He sang to her.

She jumped from his grasp and fell on her face. The dirt was wet, sticky and most unpleasant.

"Ha, you silly girl, watch yourself next time!" He said wagging a finger at her.

'Jin's acting so childish…is this how he gets when he's drunk? I wonder if he's ever been drunk…'

"There you are, you crazy ass bitch." She heard someone say.

"Mugen!" She said suddenly, gazing at the shadowy figure above her.

Hickeys on his neck, smelled of heavy perfume, and lipstick on his shirt. Yes, it was Mugen all right.

"Where have you been? Jin and I have been here, waiting and waiting for you to bring your lazy butt over here! I bet you were with that prostitute around the corner, weren't you?" She asked with hands on her hips.

"So what if I was?" He said back, ready to bite.

"Ugh! Your so predictable!" She screamed.

"Shut the hell up already! I'm tired of your shit! I'm gonna sock you, I swear!"

Fuu gasped and caught his gaze, "You wouldn't…"

He gritted his teeth and smirked, "Try me."

"Do it! I dare you!" She spat, unaware of what she just said.

'Uh oh, great job you idiot. He will do it!'

"Pleasure." He said before cracking his knuckles and taking aim for her small, round face.

She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip, hoping the pain would pass, hoping that she would forget this all happened, hoping Jin wasn't drunk after all and did mean she was cute…

Fuu opened her eyes and saw that hope was lost.

Jin had grabbed Mugen's fist like nothing, frowning in disappointment. He looked angry as well, his eye twitching at the man's hand and how close it as to Fuu's face.

"How dare you hit my woman, you dirty bastard." Jin whispered, his frown curving into a grin.

"What the…Jin, you drunk or some shit?" Mugen asked in an awkward tone.

Ending it here. ;D There will be a fight for her. Verbal or physical?


	3. Chapter 3

-Recap-

"Jin, are you drunk or some shit?" Jin repeated in a mocking tone, sticking out his tongue.

-End Recap-

"Aw, fuck, you _are_ drunk aren't cha?" Mugen asked.

"Yes, he _is_ drunk, but that doesn't mean we stop and spend the night on the dirt! Come on, we got to look for shelter for the night…" Fuu sighed, grabbing on Mugen's hand.

He pulled his arm away from her, "Wait a sec. I wanna have fun with this guy." A devilish smirk grew on his face that made her heart stop in fear.

"_Fun_? I like fun! Especially the fun kind." The drunken samurai said, pouncing from one place to another.

Mugen placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from going anywhere. The man's eyes were as red as blood and his yukata smelled of pure sake. He almost felt sorry for him, but remembered that Jin was one of the greatest swordsmen ever lived. Therefore, pity was the last thing on his mind, let alone sympathy.

"Jin, I'ma ask ya some questions, and you have to answer them. Answer them all to win the game." He explained.

He clapped his hands giddily, "Oh, what fun! Are there any rules?"

Fuu tried to open her mouth but Mugen glared at her, which caused her to go silent.

"The only rule is that you have to tell an honest answer every time, okay?" He said, patting him on the head like a pup.

"Oh, okay! Shoot!" He replied with a grin.

"What kind of man are you?! Playing with him like that! I swear I'm going to-"

Fuu was interrupted yet again. But this time, by Jin.

"Come now, Fuu, it'll be fun!" He said as he shoved her face into his chest.

Despite the smell of pure sake and raw fish, she loved the warmth of him upon her face. Even through she struggled, she hoped that he would never let go of her. That they could stay this way, at least for tonight…

"Do you really like tea, or are you just tryin to look smart?" Mugen asked.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Fuu mumbled.

Before he could answer he pushed her from his chest and said, "A little of both really. I like some tea, but I force myself to drink the other types so that I may look elegant. Ingenious isn't it!"

"Okay, you had your fun, now let's go!" She screamed. She was truly angered by Mugen's actions this time, he had been dumb and gotten away with some things, but tonight was too much for her heart to handle. Playing with him like that, as if her were some plaything, honestly.

"Just let me ask him one more thing…" He said grinning.

"Fine! Just hurry it up!"

There was a moment of silence. What could he ask? There was a lot he wanted to know, but Fuu could never be patient enough to let him ask all his questions. He watched her tap her foot in annoyance and roll her eyes constantly.

"Jin, do you like Fuu?"

The question hit her like a brick. 'Do you like Fuu?' It was something she wanted to know herself for so long, yet did not manage enough courage for such a question. He would probably say something like, 'Hm' or stay silent and stare. She sighed and looked at Jin.

"Well, do you…like me?" She asked almost sadly.

"Of course not! I don't like her." He said simply, adjusting his glasses.

She hung her head at his answer, "Oh."

'Oh' could never replace the words going through her head, the pain sinking in her heart like knives. She never knew what it was like to be heartbroken, and yet here she was, feeling as if she would fall from such heartbreak. Moreover, when she did, Jin wouldn't catch her.

"I love the woman. I thought you knew, Mugen old pal." He said happily, grabbing her waist and pulling her close.

With hot cheeks and sweaty palms, she raised her head to look at the man and muttered, "Wh-what?!"

Ah yes. Therefore, he reveals his love for her. However, does he really mean it? Could Jin be playing with Fuu's feelings? ;O You will just have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Pookie! Don't tell me you haven't known!" Jin whispered in her ear, tugging at strands of her loose hair.

"I just...can't, I mean, you, and Mugen...Pookie?" She was speechless, of course she hadn't known. Jin didn't drop the clearest of hints.

"So, you've loved her or love her? As in just today." Mugen asked, tapping his index finger on his chin.

"Can you leave us alone for a sec?" Fuu pleaded, as she was about punch the punky samurai's face.

"Well, loved her. Duh!" He said.

"How long?"

"Well," He began. "Its been a while, but she was an annoying little thing when I first met her. Yet as we knew each other, I yearned for you."

He grabbed her hand and placed a warm kiss on it, "Oh Fuu, you made me the happiest little man in the world!"

Jin then took her by the waist and swung her around like a doll. Fuu, though she didn't know why, laughed and rested her head on his chest.

"Shit, this is creepy. I think he's just drunk." Mugen suggested, smirking.

The silly and supposable sober man stopped and placed her down slowly.

"How will you believe me, Mugen? Do you wan't me to dance? I can dance! Just give me a beat." Jin said, swaying back and forth.

"Act like your usual self. Now, your acting like...a friggin' kid. Grow up and tell us what you think Of Fuu." He replied.

Fuu twirled her hair, 'That's right...He still continues to act like a child...He could be thinking life is a game.'

"Okey Doke artichoke!"

Jin adjusted his glasses once more, took a deep breath and frowned.

"Dear Lord, you are to only be blind if you cannot see my true love for Fuu. Isn't it obvious? I've been keeping it from you because you could not and would not handle it maturely. And Fuu, I hid it from you because I believed I would dislike you reply."

Mugen's jaw dropped and Fuu's eyes widened. He was telling the truth after all.

"Any more silly questions? Or may I continue to play around some more?" Jin asked.

"Thats...fine..." Mugen managed to say.

He exhaled and smiled widley, "Goodie! I was getting tired from being so darn serious! Serious is so five hundred years ago..." He twiddled a finger through the air.

"Seriously?" Fuu joked.

Before Jin could even respond, he fell to the floor helplessly.

"Oh my God! Jin?!"

'Oh no! Not now! Not here! Why me?'

"Yup, he's gonna get the hang over of his life tommorow. Not gonna remeber any of your crap. I'ma go ahead. You can stay here if you want." Mugen said.

She didn't say anything to him, she simply nodded her head and waved for him to leave. She ran her fingers through his silky black hair.

"Fuu? Fuu, please."

She exhaled, "Oh thank God. I thought you were going to forget everything and just...just...leave me alone in this relationship."

She swore she saw a tear drip from his pale cheek.

"I am afraid...I will, Fuu. I won't remember any of this tommorow morning."

"But...But! No! We just started!"

'Now I'm acting like a child...'

He smirked, "Now now, even though I'll forget this, you won't. Keep that in mind.

"Jin...Can I do something to atleast make you remember?"

"Oh Fuu, I told you, nothing will-"

She pressed her lips upon his in a warm kiss. Her lips were much softer than he realized and he was almost depressed when she pulled away.

"I love you, Jin." She smiled.

He took her right hand and put against his chest, "Me too, Fuu. Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

She watched him sleep for hours, so soundly and so peacefully. He was adorable when he wasn't fighting Mugen or saving and innocent's life.

He fluttered his eyes open and yawned lightly. He rubbed his glasses a bit with his yukuta and stood up. His look at her was obvious. He raised a brow at her and asked, "Fuu, may I ask what your doing?"

She smiled, "I was watching you sleep."

He became even more confused at her and let out a laugh, "And why were you watching me during my slumber?"

'_Great. He's literate again. Now I know he doesn't remember anything.'_

"Hey, losers, let's get a move on. Before I leave your sorry asses behind." Mugen said.

"Dear Lord my head hurts….What did I do last night?" Jin asked himself quietly.

Fuu couldn't help but hear him and quickly asked him, "Jin, do you remember anything at all last night?!"

"Well, obviously not. Why else would I ask you?" He replied, walking behind Mugen.

Fuu's eyes watered slightly as she bit her lip, but she couldn't cry. She wouldn't, she'd feel that Jin would question her tears or pity her. That was the last thing she wanted from him, sympathy and confusion. All she wanted was for him to remember what he had said to her, or what he did to her, anything would make her happy. If only he could try, maybe. Just maybe…

"Crap. Why do I even bother? Come on Jin, let's go." She said simply, hoping that the pain she had inside would go away soon or at least ease within her fantasies she had with him.

"Fuu," Jin began, crossing his arms. "Do _you _ know what happened to me last night?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Just forget it, nothing important happened." She said.

"Did I…anger you, Fuu?"

She stopped in her tracks to look at him, "What?"

"By the way you look at me. The way your tone is when you speak to me, it seems if your angry or frustrated at me. My actions must have done something, and I want you to tell me what it is."

She bit her lip again, she wouldn't dare brake out in tears, it would only make it worse and make it harder for her.

"Jin, you were drunk. You…said somethings and I-"

"What? I was drunk? As in, un-sober? Full of alcohol and such?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Well yes, and usually when people are drunk they say a bunch of lies and..well…"

He paused her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Fuu, it's the damn right oppsite for me. I tell truth when I'm drunk, not lies. I get so overwhelmed with Sake or food, I just reveal things that I've kept for years…"

She felt her heart beat against her ribs, "Oh?"

"What did I say?"

She just thought of what he had said the night before. About not liking Fuu's reply, about Mugen's teasing, and other problems piled on her. Fuu knew better than tell Jin what happened last night. But she knew better than to just stay silent.

"All you said was that most of the times you drink tea, you drink to make you look smart. And it hurt me because….You've been lying to us this whole time." She said, faking a tear and trying to hold back her joy.

He blushed furiously, "Oh no…You found that out, eh?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll get over it." Fuu said, placing her head on his shoulder and looping their arms together.

"Fuu…?"

"Let's just say this'll ease the pain, Jin." She said, grinning.

Jin, still blushing, coughed and said, "If you must. Are you sure I didn't do anything else last night?" He asked.

Fuu could only smile at him, his blushing, hot cheeks, and his confused eyes. She was happy for once, she now knew what it felt to be loved.

"I'm sure, pookie." She whispered to herself.

**A/N:**

**I'd say this is the end but Myui would get made at me. D**


End file.
